Une question de regards
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Chapitre deux et trois en lignes ! Ahito, Thran et Micro-Ice ... Ils aiment chacun trois regards, trois personnes. Regards qui se croisent, amour impossible et contredit.
1. Ton regard pareil au mien

_Ton regard pareil au mien._

_Bla bla bla de debut : Petit pari avec une folle dingue. Le pari étant le suivant : écrire un Ahito X Thran, avec un POV de Ahito. Je vous laisse imaginer les grosses perverses, en TP de Svt qui en viennent à parler de ca. Donc... Wala.__Remerciements : A Sex-Toy. Ma Sex-Toy, la folle de service. Note pour plus tard : ne jamais se mettre à ses cotés en cours. Ca peut mal finir._

_Couple : Ahito X Thran. Fond de Thran X OC et Micro-Ice X Sinedd_

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont point à moi, et j'ai dû faire en sorte que Ahito dorme moins, dans le genre tres beaucoup moins. Il le fallait, quand même._

_Résumé : Tu as toujours été meilleur que moi. Tu as toujours été le premier. Moi, dans ton ombre, je t'aime en silence. _

* * *

Ton regard pareil au mien. 

" J'ai une petite amie tu sais. "

Je le savais. Cela faisait des jours qu'il ne se comportait pas comme avant. Des jours qu'il semblait me cacher quelque chose. Alors c'était ça. Lorsque mon cerveau analysa ce qu'il venait de dire, je fus sous le choc. Mais quand j'y ai réfléchi un peu après, cela semblait tellement logique. Même si cela faisait mal, c'était logique.

Mon frère jumeau Thran est né dix minutes avant moi. Nous avons dix minutes d'écart seulement. Seulement. Oui, mais cela suffit pour créér l'écart entre nous. Il a toujours été meilleur que moi. A l'école, il etait parmi les meilleurs éleves de la classe, alors que j'étais toujours à la limite du redoublement. Thran sait inventer deux trois trucs, et il se debrouille tres bien en informatique. Thran a beaucoup de sujets de conversation différents et tous captivant. Thran est bien meilleur que moi, il a toujours une longueur d'avance. Moi, je me contente de l'observer de loin, tentant malgré moi d'atteindre son niveau. Je creve de jalousie en le regardant. Il est le plus fort, le meilleur de nous deux.

Pourtant, un jour, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur un pied d'égalité. Nous avons été pris tout les deux dans l'équipe de football de notre planete. Enfin, égalité. C'était ce que je croyais. Car encore une fois, il m'a montré sa supériorité. Il a marqué, lui. Moi non. Il bloquait certaines attaques. Moi, il faut l'admettre, je suis qu'un bon à rien. Et je l'observais de dos, sur le terrain. Je le regardais faire. Je le mattait, on peut le dire clairement.

Je suis lamentable.

Franchement, je suis lamentable, je ne peux rien dire d'autre. J'ai même cherché dans le dico, lamentable. Qui est déplorable, à propos de quoi on se lamente ou on aurait sujet de se lamenter. Qui inspire la pitié. Qui est très médiocre. Conclusion ; je suis la-men-ta-ble.

Je soupire. Je suis actuellement dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. Je re-soupire. Dimanche apres midi.

" Eh Ahito ? Tu te sens bien ? "

Oui, bien sur, je suis allongé sur mon lit à la limite de la depression, mais tout va bien ! Je maudis les trois abrutis qui osent peupler mon espace vital.

" Oui, je vais bien...

- Ok.. Euh... Rocket et moi, on doit y aller... "

C'est çà, cassez vous, bande d'ingrats ! Je suis à l'article de la mort, et ces deux abrutis se tirent avec leurs petites amies respectives... Mais autant crever tout de suite !

" Micro-Ice, soit gentil, passe moi la corde...

- Faudrait déjà que je la trouve dans ton bordel.

- Tu critiques mon systeme de rangement ? "

Il pouffe de rire et s'assoit sur le bureau. Ce qui est bien avec lui, c'est qu'il ne pose pas de questions du genre "Pourquoi ? A cause de quoi ?". Tu déprimes, il s'en fout. J'ouvre les yeux vers lui. Il regarde mon dico. Merde ! J'ai mis un marque page à une certaine définition ! Et, comme au ralenti, je le vois ouvrir à cette page et lire la définition surligné en orange. Putain.

Inceste. Rapport sexuel qui implique des personnes ayant des liens de parenté biologique ou de responsabilité familiale.

Finalement, il aurait dû se tirer lui aussi. On aurait pû eviter ça.

Depuis comment de temps j'aime mon frere ? Aucune idée. Mais je me souviens de la premiere fois que je m'en suis rendu compte. C'était apres la finale. Il y a un an. (Putain, un an déjà !) Passé l'euphorie générale, il avait fallu se préparer pour la méga fiesta du soir. Il avait fallu prendre une douche. Dans la méga grosse deconnade du moment, BIM ! Tout le monde en boxer, tout le monde sous la douche. Et voir mon frere mort de rire en calecon bleu, les cheveux mouillés, prendre la pose devant l'appareil photo de Rocket... Je me suis vraiment rendu compte que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui.

Et putain ! Un an plus tard, cet imbécile vient me voir et : "J'ai une petite amie tu sais." Putain, je le hais ! ... Enfin, non, je ne le hais pas, je l'aime tellement. Et ca fait tellement mal. Et merde, voilà que Micro-Ice croise mon regard... Oui, c'est bon, je suis raide dingue de mon frere jumeau, qu'est ce que ca peut faire...

" Ahito... Vous avez déjà... "

Hein ? Ah, oui. Rapport sexuel. Euh... Quand on imagine les mains de Thran sur soit, ca compte ? Nan ? Alors non.

" Non ! T'es malade ! On... Laisse tomber... Tu peux pas comprendr...

- Amour à sens unique ? "

Et pour la premiere fois, je le regarde dans les yeux. Il est trop fort Micro-Ice. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il me regarde serieusement. Il est trop fort, c'est le meilleur. Je ne peux que baisser les yeux devant les siens.

" Oui.

- ... J'ai envie de te dire bienvenue au club, mais on verra ca plus tard.

- Pardon ? Et depuis quand tu es encore amoureux de Meï ?

- On parlera de ça plus dire j't'ai dit. Tu lui as dit ? "

Subtil changement de sujet. Je re-baisse les yeux.

" Non.

- Et t'attends quoi ?

- Comme si c'était facile !

- Ben, c'est facile ! Tu vas le voir, et tu lui dis !

- Je voudrais t'y voir... Je vais me faire jeter !

- C'est ton frère, il est obligé de bien le prendre...

- Ben, justement, j'en suis pas sur...

- TU-Y-VA ! Ou je le fais à ta place ! "

NON ! J'irai pas, même sous la torture ! Je suppose que je suis fait pour l'aimer en silence. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il est mon frère. On ne pourra jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais. Et cette seule idée me tord le coeur. C'est tellement injuste... Je sens les larmes couler en silence. Ce n'est pas la premiere fois que je pleure pour lui, mais c'est la premiere fois que je sens les bras de Micro-Ice autour de mes épaules. Putain, c'est pas juste... Et je pleure, il m'est impossible de m'arreter. Et même les paroles de mon ami ne peuvent rien.

" Ahito... T'en fais pas, il comprendra... Tu sais, Thran, c'est un mec super, il peut tout comprendre...

- J'm'en fous, c'est un connard... Moi je l'aimes, tu comprends... Je l'aimes, et lui, il s'en fout...

- Je sais. Je sais, c'est dur. Mais je suis là moi ? Hein ? On est tous là... "

Je sais. Mais, moi je le veux lui. Je veux que ses yeux me regardent. Ne regardent que moi, pas cette pétasse qui ose s'afficher avec mon frere. Pétasse, oui, parfaitement ! J'entends des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un descend les escaliers et la porte s'ouvre. Et mon amour secret apparait. Putain. Micro-Ice s'écarte avec un sourire.

" Bon, je vais vous laisser. Ahito, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Et tu fais ce qu'on a dit... "

NON MAIS QUEL BOULET ! Je vais le tuer. Oui, ben va s'y, referme bien la porte ! Gloups. Je suis seul avec l'homme de tout mes desirs. Comme à chaque fois, mon coeur s'emballe. Il est trop beau quand il s'assoie sur mon lit et qu'il me sourit. Il est craquant quand il a son air d'incompréhension. L'homme que j'aime est parfait. Je lui sourit. Petit coeur, du calme s'il te plait.

" Tu dois faire quoi ? "

Je dois te dire que je t'aime. Mais je n'y arriverait pas parce que je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te dégouter.

Comme il est curieux ! Je le vois s'approcher de moi. NAN ! Ne fais pas ca ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait au juste ?... Il devient fou ! Il passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt et commence à chatouiller. Je me mords la levre. Il est tres doué. Malgré moi, je ris. Il a gagné, je dois lui dire. C'est le contrat des chatouilles qui nous lit. On avait cinq ans. PUTAIN JE ME MAUDIS ! Quelle idée de faire ca...

" Allez, t'es obligé de dire !

- ...

- Allez Ahito !... Sinon...

- ... Je...

- Huuuuuum ? Allez ?...

- Je ... je t'aime... "

Je hais ces trois mots ! Je le regarde, il sourit comme un idiot.

" Moi aussi je t'aime !

- Non ! Pas... pas comme ça... "

Je remercierai Micro-Ice plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis occupé. Je l'embrasse. Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Je l'embrasse fortement. C'est si bon. Ses levres sont douces et chaudes. Je me fiche de son avis, je l'embrasse parce que c'est surement la derniere fois que je fais ca. Je l'embrasse parce que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse parce que dans trentes secondes, il sera partit. Et... Putain ! Je sens ces mains derriere ma nuque ! POURQUOI JE SENS SES MAINS DERRIERE MA NUQUE ? Il aprofondit le baiser et j'arrete les questions quand je sens sa langue dans ma bouche. Putain, dieu que je l'aime... C'est tellement bon. Il m'écarte, à bout de souffle, mais son visage reste à trois milimetres du mien. Il sourit. Il est tellement beau.

" Je t'aime Ahito... "

NAN ! Je dois réver ! STOP ! Arrete sur image ! Je me redresse. Je le regarde. Je... Non... Il baisse les yeux.

" Je t'aime depuis qu'on est tout petit... J'ai jamais osé te le dire. Je t'aime... Je suis un lâche... Je suis lamentable... Je..."

S'il avait commencé une frere, je m'en fous. Je l'aime trop. Je me rus sur ses levres et je l'embrasse viollement, le faisant basculer sur le lit par l'occasion. Je l'aime, un point c'est tout. Je. L'. Aime. J'embrasse sa commisure des levres, sa joue, son oreille, son cou. Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ca. Combien de fois ai-je rever de lui ? Je l'aime tellement... Je sens ses mains sur ma taille quand je l'embrasse encore. Et sa main passe encore une fois sous mon tee-shirt. Je l'aime tellement. Je l'embrasse encore. Encore. Encore et encore. Je l'aime.

Ses mains me font frissoner. C'est doux. J'arrache un peu trop violemment les boutons de sa chemise. Son torse est blanc mais ses joues sont rouges. Il gémit et c'est la plus belle musique que je connaisse. Je l'aime tant...

* * *

Allongés sous la couverture de mon lit, je caresse son torse. J'aime mon frere, il m'aime, nous avons fait l'amour. J'aime mon frere !

" Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que Micro-Ice t'avais dit de faire.

- Ah... je devais te dire je t'aime.

- Tu l'as dit, tu l'as même hurler.

- J'm'en fous, je t'aime. "

Il m'embrasse. Oui, je l'aime aussi. Je l'aime tellement.

* * *

_TADADAM ! DEFI RELEVE PAR MOI ! _

_Oui, je suis cinglé sais._

_Reviews ?_


	2. Mon regard pareil au sien

_Mon regard pareil au sien_

_Bla bla de debut :_ _Vous l'avez révé, MaXou-ShinI l'a fait ! La deuxieme partie d'un certain OS sur un certain couple de jumeaux avec le POV de l'un d'entre eux ... AUTREMENT DIT, un POV de ce cher Thran ! ... J'avais vraiment pas envie de faire ca, mais ... Y eu des reviews, et une apres midi à visionner TOUTE la saison un en DVD sur ma télé avec ma Sex-Toy d'amour ... Résultat ... La suite, plus un certain OS Rating M en préparation ... Mais bon, vous verrez ca plus tard ! Et apres, j'avais décidé de finalement par la faire, MAIS y a eu une nuit blanche ... Alors voila ce que ca donne ..._

_Remerciements : Aux reviewseurs et à ma Sex-toy ! Et à Laura qui m'a prié de dépenser dix euros pour acheter les DVD de la saison un ... _

_Couple : Ahito X Thran _

_Disclamer :__ Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi... _

_Résumé : Y en a pas vraiment ..._

* * *

Mon regard pareil au sien. 

Je me reveillai en nage, en sueur et en proie à une panique total. Je haletai. Je prie le temps de contempler le plafond pour m'assurer que je ne revai plus et refermai les yeux en soupirant. Quel cauchemar horrible. Atroce.

Ce cauchemar renforca l'idée que j'avais du sommeil. Une perte de temps. Je ne dormai presque déjà plus. Cinq heures par nuit, à tout casser. Je rouvris les yeux et me tournai vers mon autre moi. Mon frère jumeau qui depuit peu, attendait que les parents soient couchés pour venir dormir dans mon lit. (OUI dormir ! Selon lui la nuit est faite pour dormir et la journée pour s'éclater. J'avouerai que je ne suis pas du tout de son avis. Mais alors pas du tout.) Je souris. J'adorai le regarder dormir. Quand je n'avais rien d'autre à faire de mes nuits, je le regardai dormir. Est ce qu'il savait qu'il était vraiment adorable ?

Je caressai doucement sa joue. Et dire que deux semaines auparavant, je me languissai de lui ... Oui, j'aime mon frere depuis toujours ... Mais c'est seulement il y a deux semaines qu'il l'a su. Il y a deux semaines, il m'a regardé, il m'a embrassé, et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. J'en aurai pleuré de joie. Moi qui m'était résolu à un amour impossible ... Je remis en place une mèche de ses cheveux. Nous avions fait l'amour aussi. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Tout simplement parce que je l'aime ... Oui, j'aime mon frere jumeau. Mon frere jumeau est tout simplement l'homme de ma vie. Je savais que cela pourrait paraitre étrange, mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Je savais que tout le monde allait nous en vouloir, mais je n'en avait rien à faire. Je savais que mon ex allait m'en vouloir à vie de l'avoir plaqué comme ca, mais je n'en avait rien à faire.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et regarda les miens. Je lui souris. S'il pouvait comprendre à quel point je l'aimais, sans avoir besoin de lui dire.

" Bonjour petit frère."

J'aime savoir que je suis son petit frere. J'aime savoir que je suis completement dépendant de lui, j'aime savoir que je ne peux rien faire sans lui. Je l'aime, un point c'est tout.

" Ahito ... Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Thran. Je t'aime tellement ..."

Je sentis ses levres sur les miennes. Quelle delicieuse sensation. Quel delicieu moment que de sentir les levres de l'être aimé sur les siennes. Je lui rendis son baiser avec fougue. Il gémit contre mes levres quand j'embrasse son cou, et reprend possession de ma bouche. Je lui appartiens, et j'aime ça. Je ne suis qu'à lui. Il s'écarte, à bout de souffle, et me contemple.

" On est chou hein ?

- On s'en fout, je t'aime."

Trois mots avec lesquels je pourrait décrocher la lune.

Inutile de dire qu'il m'est presque insuportable de participer convenablement aux entrainements avec le regard de mon frere constamé rivé sur mon dos. Où plus bas. BREF. Il m'est horrible de penser qu'il peut me regarder tant qu'il veut pendant que je dois me retourner pour croiser son regard. C'est horrible, car Aarch a également les yeux rivés sur nous. Je soupire, et je repense au ballon qui m'arrive droit dessus.

"Thran, on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'exclame le capitaine Rocket alors que nous sortons des vestiaires, douchés, les cheveux encore humides. Je te trouve distrait ces derniers temps, et Meï ne peut pas défendre toute seule ! Je te signale qu'on joue une finale dans une semaine !"

Non sans dec ? ai-je envie de repliquer. Mais est ce que c'est de ma faute si j'ai un certain regard rivé sur moi ? Est ce que c'est de ma faute si CE regard me donne chaud ? Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais je ne peux pas lui dire.

"Laisse tomber, Rocket ! répond D-Jock à ma place. Ils n'auront rien à faire, étant donné que les ballons seront tous en attaque ! N'est ce pas Mice ?

- Hein ? dit-il en relevant soudain les yeux. Ah, oui, la finale ... Euh, ouais, bien sur qu'on va gagner ..."

Lui aussi est distrait. J'échange un regard avec lui. Hm ? Decidement, il s'en passe des choses ... D-Jock et Rocket tournent à droite, et nous continuons à trois à gauche. J'ai hâte qu'il s'en aille, mais il ne parle même pas. Je sais qu'il est au courant, et je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas du genre à cracher le morceau. Pourtant, il ne va pas bien, je le vois. Ahito passe son bras autour de ses épaules, me declanchant un éclair de jalousie.

" Tu va bien Mice ?

- Hum ? Ah, ouais, ouais, t'inquiete, je vais bien."

Menteur.

" Menteur ..." lache mon frere avec un sourire.

Le petit brun se dégage brusquement et tourne dans sa rue. D'ordinairement, je lui courais apres pour lui faire cracher le morceau, mais pas maintenant. Je tire mon frere par le tee-shirt dans une ruelle deserte et le plaque au mur pour l'embrasser avec une violence dont je n'ai pas l'habitude et qui me surprend. Depuis quand suis-je comme ca moi ?

" Thran ... soupire-t-il quand j'embrasse encore son cou. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- T'es malade de me chauffer comme ça ! Est ce que tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu me fait ?"

Je ne me savais pas si provocateur, si aguicheur, si ... Je ne me maitrisais plus, toutes mes pensées se dirigeaient vers le garcon que je venais de bloquer contre le mur. J'embrassai à nouveau ses levres, lui redonnant tout le plaisir qu'il m'avait déjà donné. Il soupirait, j'étais totalement maître de la situation. Déjà, je me sentais partir dans un pays dont j'ignorais la langue, et je ne pensait plus. Je fermai les yeux, caressant au passage son torse musclé, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir absolument delicieux aux oreilles.

" Thran ... Pas ici ...

- Oh, si, ici, tout de suite. "

Est ce vraiment moi qui vient de dire ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Cette fois, il est clair que mon frère me fait devenir completement dingue. Loin de detester çà, il me pousse à mon tour contre le mur et caresse mes levres avec sa langue.

J'aime mon frère et j'assume completement le fait de me faire violer par ce frere dans cette ruelle deserte.

"On a un peu exagere tu crois pas ?"

Je me collais à lui. J'étais bien, là, tout contre lui, dans MON lit. Je fermai les yeux. Apres des années à l'observer en silence et à tenter de l'oublier, j'avais largement mérité ces instants de bonheur. Il passa ma main dans mes cheveux. Il n'était même pas le soir, et pourtant, dans la douce torpeur de cet instant, je me senti glisser dans le néant. Le sommeil dans les bras d'Ahito ... En cet instant précis, je pensais que RIEN ni PERSONNE n'irai nous déranger.

Je me trompais.

* * *

"Ahito et Thran ensemble ! cria Meï quand elle apprit la nouvelle à son tour.

- Depuis une semaine.

- Waw ... Je savais que ca existait mais ca choque quand même ...

- Hum ... Qu'est ce qu'il vont faire maintenant ? Leur mere a totalement pété les plombs ...

- Bah déja il est clair qu'il va falloir qu'on les soutiennes, declara Tia avec diplomatie, parce que faire face à sa famille, c'est vraiment dur.

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Rocket en prenant la main de la blonde. Micro-Ice, comment ca se fait que t'étais au courant ?

- Hasard. Et je les ai aidés à se metre ensemble si on veut.

- Alors toi ... souffla D-Jock en levant les yeux au ciel. T'es super doué pour t'occuper des autres mais dès qu'il s'agit de toi, rien ne va plus !"

* * *

Je ne connaissais rien de plus difficile que d'affronter ses parents en face. J'étais tout à coup redevenu un gosse qui vient de faire une betise. Une grosse betise, qui merite une enorme punition.

"Comment vous pouvez nous faire çà ... pleurait ma mere à chaude larmes pendant que mon pere avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Mais comment vous pouvez nous faire çà ... On ne vous a pas elever comme çà ... Pourquoi ... Mes enfants ... Mes fils ..."

Je ne pouvais rien dire. Je n'avais pas la réponse à sa question. Je savais que je ne faisait rien de mal, je ne faisais que d'aimer mon frere. Une bouffée de colere bondit en moi comme un tigre méchant et violent. TRES violent. Mais qu'est ce que j'étais sencé dire à ma mere ? Elle semblait anéanti. Et je me taisais. Je ne risquai même pas à croiser le regard d'Ahito. J'avais peur. Je savais que nos parents feraient tout pour nous separer maintenant. Nous n'étions encore que des adolescents.

Brusquement, Ahito se leva et sortit de la piece. Je ne fis rien pour le retenir et ma mere eclata de nouveau en sanglot.

* * *

"Ahito ? Ahito ? ... Ahito c'est moi ... Je t'en prie, ouvre la porte ... Ahito ...

- Fous le camp Thran, me parvient une voix étoufée et entrecoupée de sanglots. Fiche moi la paix ...

- Ahi' ... Je t'en prie ..."

Meme le surnom que je lui avais donné quand on étais gosse ne lui fit aucun effet. J'étais nul et faiblard. Je ne le meritais pas. Dans un exes de rage, je cognais sur la porte blindée. Bien sur elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Mais comme un enfant, j'étais incapable d'aller ailleurs que devant cette porte. Je sentis de l'eau salée couler sur mes joues. Putain mais quel con quel con ! Tout était de ma faute. JE l'avais convaincu de dormir avec moi, JE l'avais aguiché dans cette ruelle, JE m'etais endormi contre lui et JE n'avais rien dit. Il était en train de souffrir par ma faute.

"T'as qu'à passer par la fenetre." déclara une voix dériere moi.

Je me tournais pour voir le visage mi souriant de Micro Ice. Si je n'avais pas été dans un état lamentable, j'aurai sans doute remarqué qu'il avait pleuré.

"La fenetre ?

- Oui, la fenetre. Tu sais, ce truc en verre qui va te permetre de rentrer dans la chambre de ton bien aimé ..."

Mais oui. La fenetre. C'était tellement évident que je n'y avais meme pas penser. Je me traitais mentalement d'idiot incompétent et lui sourit.

"Franchement, Micro-Ice, t'es le meilleurs ..."

Il sourit furtivement. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le voir, j'avais déja couru dans la chambre de Rocket pour faire le mur entre nos deux chambres.

* * *

Il était allongé sur MON lit, avec MON coussin serré dans ses bras. Derriere la baie vitrée, je faillais éclater en sanglots tellement il était adorable et fragile. Il était à MOI. Et personne ne nous separerait. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, je penetretrai dans notre chambre. Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il était si beau que je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus dans la seconde. Non, avant, je devais lui parler. Je me postai face à lui, pendant qu'il restait assis.

"Thran ...

- Non, tais toi. Je ... Je me fiche de ce que les parents peuvent bien penser. Je me fiche de savoir qu'on va surement finir desherités, que Maman va nous jeter dehors et qu'on aura plus jamais de cadeaux pour les fetes de Noel. Je m'en fiche, parce que je veux juste etre avec toi ... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime à en mourir, et que je ne suporterai pas d'etre loin de toi ... Je pourais pas imaginer ma vie sans toi ... Je t'aime tellement que ca en ai démentiel ... On s'en fiche des parents, tant que tu restes avec moi ..."

Je m'étais remit à pleurer sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentis les bras d'Ahito autour de moi. J'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux. Tant qu'il était pres de moi, je me sentai invinsible.

"Je t'aime Thran. Je t'aime tellement ... J'avais peur aussi que les parents nous separent ... Je t'aime Thran ...

- Je sais, je t'aime aussi."

Je l'embrassais avec passion. J'avais peur de le perdre, et en meme temps, il était tout simplement hors de question que cela arrive.

"T'es passé par la fenetre ? murmura-t-il en me lechant l'oreille. Tu t'es pris pour Micro-Ice ou quoi ?

-Hum ... Oui ... C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de faire caaaaaaaaaaaah !"

Il venait de passer sa main en dessous des couches de tissu de mon pantalon.

* * *

"Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour vos parents ? demanda Tia en serrant la main de Rocket.

- Papa l'accepte déja mieux que Maman ... Et puis au pire, j'ai presque envie de dire qu'on s'en fout."

Il m'embrassa pour la premiere fois devant nos amis. Bien que surpris, c'était trop bon et je le laissais faire. Sous les sifflements des autres evidemment.

"Bon il reste plus que toi M'ice, déclara Mei en se colant à son petit ami. Quand est ce que tu nous rammenes une fille ?

- C'est pas pres d'arriver."

Il referma d'un geste rajeur le clapet de son téléphone et partit de la salle en claquant deux trois portes.

"Euh ... Vous croyez qu'on expose trop notre bonheur ? souffla la petite blonde.

- Non, ca lui ressemble pas, y doit se passer un truc, decreta Rocket.

- Tia ?... Il a dit qu'il ne rammenerait pas de filles ... Tu penses à ce que je penses ?

- Naaaaaaaaan Micro-Ice est loin d'etre gay tu sais ... répondit le roux à sa place.

- On a tous le droit d'etre bi, je retorquais.

- Bah qui alors ? Il m'a parlé d'un amour à sens unique une vague fois ..."

Micro-Ice amoureux sans retour d'un homme ? Je me promit de mener l'enquete de tres pres ...

Mais pour l'instant, j'étais occupé. J'avais un frere, un amant, un petit ami à combler. Je colai mon front au sien.

"Je t'aime.

- Euh ... Oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! ... Tiens ! ...

- Quoi ?

- On a vraiment les mêmes yeux ..."

Je lui souris et l'embrassai délicatement.

* * *

_Et wala ! POSTE ! Finalement, c'est pas si mal ... _

_En fait, il va trop falloir une troisieme et derniere partie maintenant xDDD_

_En tout cas, un truc de dingue, je met "SUITE A VENIR" et le nombre de reviews doublent ... :P J'vous n'aime_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Un regard flamboyant

_Mon regard pareil au sien_

_Bla bla de debut :_ _Et on est donc parti pour cette troisieme putain de partie, qui sera la DERNIERE ! Ca devait etre un One-Shot, c'est devenu un Two-Shot, et maintenant un Tree-Shot -" Mais je vous jure qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire pour ses lecteurs ..._

_Remerciements : Raysen, tu es FOU c'est clair ! Merci de tes reviews et de tes messages :D _

_Couple : Ah ah ah ah ah ah aha ha ah aha ha ah aha ha _

_Disclamer :__ Comme d'habitude, les persos ne sont pas à moi... _

_Résumé : J'étais tellement occupé dans les affaires des autres, que j'en oubliais les miennes ..._

* * *

Un regard flamboyant, percant et attirant.

Un mois et trois jours. Cela faisait exactement un mois et trois jours que je m'étais rendu compte que j'étais amoureux. Franchement, un mois et trois jours, qu'est ce que ca compte dans une vie ? Pas grand chose. Enfin, si, un mois, c'est TRES long. Surtout quand au bout de deux semaines, j'étais deja completement desespéré.

Voir Rocket et Tia ensemble, tout le monde avait finit par s'y habituer. Puis, D-Jock et Mei. J'avais beau faire des efforts, j'avais toujours la sensation d'etre mit à l'écart. Et puis, depuis peu, Thran et Ahito. Ca avait été la goutte d'eau. Et la derniere semaine avec la finale, je m'etais absolument défoncé dans le football. J'avais l'impression de jouer bien. Peut etre n'etais qu'une impression mais le coach avait l'air heureux.

Et pourtant, cette putain de finale approchait de plus en plus et mes nuits s'en ressentaient. Je ne dormais presque plus.

Et le merdier arriva clairement deux jours avant le match. Deux jours avants. Comme si deux jours avant j'avais besoin de ca !

Oui.

Par un malheureux concourt de circonstances, des hasards, un bon timing et une rencontre dans une ruelle du Genese Stadium, j'ai couché avec Sinedd.

...

Oui, je sais.

* * *

Imaginez juste une seconde l'état dans lequel j'étais quand je me suis reveillé le matin de la veille de la finale. J'étais dans un hotel, dans un lit double dans une chambre d'hotel et je n'étais pas seul dans le lit. Je crois que c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai realisé à quel point j'étais mordu de lui.

J'avais pleuré. J'avais préféré partir sans rien dire.

Evidemment, j'avais du mal à marcher, et encore plus à me concentrer.

J'avais couché avec lui.

Avec lui.

Avec le mec qui hantait mes reves depuis des nuits, avec le mec dont j'étais fou amoureux, avec le mec que je voulait, avec celui que j'aimais. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas heureu à ce moment précis. Bien sur, j'avais fermé ma geule. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je ne savais pas moi meme comment on en était arrivé là.

Ce qui était clair, quand on y repensait, c'est que ca avait été ma premiere fois. Ce qui, vu son talent pour la matiere, n'était pas son cas. Je serrai les poings.

J'étais épuisé de reflechir.

Pour ne rien paraitre, je reglais les problemes de couples de mes amis. Thran et Ahito. Je les enviait. Je les enviait tellement. J'aurai tellement voulu faire pareil. Je les fuyai pour ne rien paraitre et je passai le plus clair de cette journée seul.

Helas. Il fallut bien penetrer sur ce terrain. Il fallut bien voir les trois paires de mains se serrer avant le match du siecle.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs du match en question. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on a gagner. Ce qui semblait etre le plus important.

Pas pour moi.

* * *

Je faisais semblant d'etre heureux au moment de rentrer dans les vestiaires. Mais IL était là. IL attendait devant la porte. IL m'attendait. IL m'attendait moi. Je me figeais. IL portait encore sa tenue magnifique noire. Je savais qu'IL était la pour moi. IL croisa mon regard, et le sien s'assombrit. Je preférais ne pas fournir d'explications aux six autres et me decidais à le suivre.

Je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. Mais je m'y embarquais.

* * *

"Euh ...

- Ouais ...

- J'ai révé ?

- Si oui, on fait tous le meme rêve en meme temps, ce qui est tres bizarre, et théoriquement impossible.

- Thran, merci de fermer ta geule, le moment est important.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment ... On vient de gagner la Cup vous savez ...

- Rocket, tu crois pas qu'il y a de plus important ?

- D-Jock tu te sens bien ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, ca va. Je viens de réaliser mon plus grand reve, et mon meilleur pote s'envoie en l'air avec le mec que je deteste le plus dans cette galaxie. Franchement, ca pourrait pas aller mieux !"

* * *

"Va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi.

- J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à dire.

- Ecoute moi bien. T'as interet à arreter de te foutre de ma geule ou j'te jure que ca risque de TRES mal se finir pour ta belle geule."

Qu'est ce que j'étais sencé dire dans ces moments là ?

D'un geste un peu trop violent pour mon corps épuisé, il me plaqua contre le mur et ecrasa ses levres contre les miennes. Il y avait un gout de tabac, de menthe et de quelque autre chose que je n'identifiais pas. Je ne resistais pas. Je n'en avais rien la force ni l'envie. Il était un peu violent dans ses actes, comme s'il tenait à prouver sa domination. J'agrippais son maillot et m'abandonnai à lui. Je n'avais pas braiment conscience que j'agissais comme il y a deux jours. Et je m'en fichais tellement c'etait bon.

Il se detacha de moi à bout de souffle. Son regard etait menacant. Beau. Attirant.

"Micro-Ice ... "

MON prenom dans SA bouche.

" Est ce que tu m'aimes ?"

Je le regardais en ayant conscience de mes joues roses.

"Qu'est ce que tu ...

- Tu l'as dit, me coupa-t-il d'une voix calme et ferme.

- Non ...

- Si. A la fin. "

Ah ... A la fin ... Il y a deux jours. Au moment ou je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Je baissais les yeux. Et sentit une bouche contre mon cou.

"Tu me rends dingues, souffla-t-il avec une voix suave. Je pense à toi tout le temps ... (mordillage de l'oreille) ... Je dois etre cinglé ... "

Je gémit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

"Doooooooooonc si je comprends bien ... L'amour unique dont tu parlais ... C'était Sinedd ?

- Oui.

- Waw ... Ca fait bizarre tu sais ...

- Désolé de pas vous en avoir parlé plus tôt ...

- Nan t'inquietes c'est normal ...

- A tout les coups, ta mere va vouloir l'inviter à diner des la semaine prochaine.

- A tout les coups.

- Mon pauvre je te plains ...

- Il est hors de question que je te serve de témoin.

- Merci D-Jock, j'avais compris.

- Bien, souffla Mei en se penchant vers moi. Maintenant j'ai une question que toute la galaxie se pose.

- Toute la galaxie ? je murmurai, pas vraiment rassuré.

- Toute la galaxie, souffla Tia de l'autre coté.

- Ok, donc toute la galaxie ...

- Est ce qu'il est doué au lit ?"

Mon visage resta sous le choc mais apparement c'était une vraie question et pas une question absurde et débile ...Je detournai les yeux pour croiser ceux d'Ahito.

"Ah ouais, d'accord, toute la galaxie fantasme sur MON mec.

- Non, pas toute, rectifia D-Jock.

- Oui nan mais toi t'es ..."

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me coupa. C'était lui. Je fus quand même content de m'évader de cette charmante conversation avec mes amis. J'étais pleinement heureux ces derniers temps ...

Mes meilleurs amis étaient tous si heureux. Je l'étais également. Alors tout allait bien non ?


	4. Une question de regard

Annonce and misage au point.

Oui je sais, c'est tres loin d'etre du francais xDD.

Gare à toi, petit fan de ma fic, qui croit que peut etre y a une quatrieme partie ! Y en aura pas !

D'ailleurs c'est pour ca que nous somme tous réunis ici. Il est à peu pres dix heure du matin, ca va etre une pure soirée /SBEM/.

DONC.

Il est grand temps de faire une mise au point sur les trois putains de trucs écrits jusqu'ici.

Je ne vous cache pas que ca a raler severe dans les coulisses. Mes putains d'acteurs ont failli peter les plombs. Contre qui ? BEN CONTRE MOI qu'est ce que vous croyez ? Ca y allait hein, les reclamations ont pas cessées de pleuvoir et j'ai failli etre virer. Mais ca, ce sont les dessous, et ca arrive tout le temps, donc ce n'est pas tres tres interessant.

Ce qui est interessant, ce sont donc les trois chapitres.

Une vraie cata hein ? Un bordel sans nom avec de la sauce tomate et des endives. J'aime pas le jambon des endives. C'est moche et ca pue. BREF.

Le premier chapitre était, à la base, un défi. Un putain de défi lancé en plein cours, parce qu'on avait envie, et que le plus souvent en cours, on a rien d'autre à faire. S'en est suivi un long débat pour savoir si le AhitoXThran vallait mieux que le ThranXAhito. Si vous ne comprenait pas, c'est normal, parce que nous sommes des grosses perverses. Je vous raconte même pas les regards de la prof. "Mais taisez vous ! Ou faites donc partager toute la classe !"_En pleine conversation Rating M_ "Euh, non, ca va aller ..."

Enfin bon, tout ca pour dire que cette partie aurait du rester un OS.

Mais bon. Il y a eut des reviews. Beaucoup de reviews. Beaucoup plus que ce que j'esperait.

Résultat, je m'étais mit en tete de répondre, et de faire une seconde partie. Je savais à l'avance que ca allait etre dur, parce que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi y écrire. L'idée des parents ne m'est venu que bien plus tard, apres deux tentatives ratées. Je tournai en rond.

Et surtout, je m'étais dit : allez zou, tu fais ca, et apres pas de troisieme.

Ce n'est qu'en cours d'écriture que j'ai réalisé qu'il était impossible de regler l'histoire compliqué de Micro-Ice et Sinedd avec un POV de Thran, en sachant que Thran serait occupé avec Ahito.

Je me suis donc remise à l'écriture de "mon regard pareil au sien" avec beaucoup de plaisir et beaucoup plus de legereté. J'ai retrouvé mon plaisir d'écrire du GF. Non sans rien, je les adores mes p'tits footballeurs. JE LES KIFFES ! D'ailleurs, en exclu, prochainement POUR VOUS petits fans ...

Tadadam ...

UN OS GF CLASSE RATING M !

Eh oui, parce que je SAIS écrire du rating M et je PEUX mettre en scene ce que je vais metre en scene.

Voila, c'etait la revelation du jour. Reprenons.

En cours d'écriture du second chapitre, je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait en falloir un troisieme, du point de vue de Micro-Ice. Bah oui, c'était quand meme inévitable. Resultat, loin de penser : "oh non, c'est pas vrai pas ca ..." comme je l'avais dit pour le seconde, j'ai penser avec un point de vue tres philosophique : " SUPER ! Encore un SineddXMicro-Ice en vue !"

Oui parce que j'adore ce couple. Encore plus que nos chers petits SK je kiffe Sinedd.

BREF on s'égare pas.

Tout ca pour dire.

La prochaine fois que je me lance dans l'écriture d'un OS, je tue quiquonque demande une seconde partie.

C'EST CLAIR ? _*air suspicieux et menacant*_

Merci sinon :D

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir écrit les deux et troisieme partie c'etait meme cool. Mais bon, je ferai pas ca deux fois ...

MaXou-ShinI.

Reviews ?

Ah oui, et une question qui me turlute.

A quand la saison 3 ?


End file.
